


Word Hunt 003 [Ascetic]

by yellowdreamer



Series: Word Hunt [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdreamer/pseuds/yellowdreamer
Summary: Ascetic (having a strict and simple way of living that avoids physical pleasure / practicing self-denial)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ascetic (having a strict and simple way of living that avoids physical pleasure / practicing self-denial)

“Yuto-kun, what?” Ryosuke shouted as he struggles at Yuto’s grip.

“Stop being ascetic and tell me your feelings for me,”

"Even I tell you, this will be still against the whole fucking world. What you didn’t understand with that?”

“The whole of it, Ryo-chan,” Yuto answered back as he pulls him to his hug.

“I don’t care what the whole world would tell about this. But what really matter to me is that we love each other,” Yuto continued as his hug to him tightening.

“I love you so much Yamada Ryosuke,”

“I- I love you too, Yuto-kun,” Ryosuke’s voice muffled as he lean closer to the younger’s chest.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you even this will be a battle between both of us and the whole fucking world as you said."


End file.
